Red Brood
The Red Brood The magical prowess of the Reds revolves around heat and flames. All dragons are capable of breathing fire, but no other Brood can compare to the heat these dragons can produce, nor can any they control their own flames like they can. Reds don't just spray out fire at random, directing their flames with no more control than a human with a flamethrower - they can manipulate and wield it with incredible accuracy against targets, giving the flames a life of their own to twirl through the sky in arching displays, or to chase after enemies like a guided missle. Young Reds are only cabable of producing sparks of fire like any other dragon, though they tend to accquire even this basic ability much sooner than the other Broods. It isn't unheard of for hatchlings to spark their first fire before they are even three months of age, and to progress to full-fledged fire breathing before they become drakes. As they grow older and their power strengthens, their ability to manipulate the flames grows as well. Older dragons have the capacity to not only wield their own flames, but control the flames of others, and can snuff out - or strengthen and control - any flame, whether it comes from a forest fire, a human camp, or the from the maw of another dragon. Along with this magical gift, a Red's ability to cope with heat is tremendous. They can traverse through the heart of a forest fire and show no sign of ill health or damage from the intense heat that would kill other dragons. Indeed, the Reds tend to thrive in hot climates, and even when they are in cooler places, their body radiates enough heat to melt any ice or snow that's near them. Characteristics The main physical difference between Reds and the other broods is their thicker build and greater muscular strength. They also tend to have slightly shorter, denser tails. Many have relatively large scales and simple horn structures, though this trait isn't as defining for them as their thicker build is. Shades of red are their predominate scale color, with brown being another color typically found on them. Flight of the Reds Patriarch Savas was the leader of the Reds during their time of exodus from Usearous. The story of his past, and of his history and leadership among his Brood, is currently untold. Unfortunately, shortly after arriving on Eltica in Year 50, Patriarch Savas went missing. In the later half of Year 50, a new Red known as Gabriel attempted to take Leadership in Savas' absence, but has not been heard of since. Patriarch Morne is the newest Red to take up Leadership of the Brood, in Year 51. Territory and Strength Reds are the second most powerful Brood on Eltica. Their only claimed land is in the Sandgal Desert. Current Statistics *Population: 7 *Collective Power: 266 *Lands Claimed: 1''' *Stronghold: '''Sandgal Desert *Stronghold Power: 216 *Eggs: 0''' *Strongest Member: Patriarch Morne''' Leader's Law (None set)